Papa LithuaniaxChild Reader After the First Chapter
by tiger895
Summary: It's the middle of winter in Russia's home and while Lithuania is out grocery shopping for Russia something happens that changes his life.


A/N First time writing a fanfiction, and also a reader insert one. It lags a bit and isn't that good but thanks for reading anyways c:

Lithuania's POV

It was winter in Russia, meaning it was very cold and snowy. Despite this Mr Russia still wanted me to go shopping to buy groceries for the next few days, Unlike I normally would I walked to the store with lots of layers on, it was pretty hard to drive today as Mr Russia decided to send me grocery shopping when the snow was very severe.

After the short walk to the store, as I was JUST about to enter I heard a faint crying, I brushed it off and assumed some young mother was having problems with their kid, however when I looked round I was the only one to be seen, It even stopped snowing so surely if there was a mother and child I would have saw them by now. So I started to walk into the store until I heard the crying again, I turned around to find nobody there… So then I decided to follow the sound to figure out what it was. It kept stopping and starting and each cry got louder and louder until I found the souse, after walking for a few minutes around the snow, in the freezing cold snow there was something wrapped in a blanket, a blanket as white as snow there was only a young child wrapped inside.

The questions that ran though my head, what was it doing here, who would put it there, who are its parents, why in the freezing cold winters of Russia, what should I DO.

It started to cry again, this one fainter than the last, I panicked wondering if it was going to freeze to death so I had to pick it up to keep it warm. I took it into the store and asked everyone I passed

"Do you recognize this baby?" Most people engorged me or they just said a simple,

"No".

By the time I bought everything Russia wanted me to almost everyone in the store was asked and nobody knew who it was. I only had two options, take her to the police station and see if they can recognize her and take it from there, or take her back to Mr Russia's house and hope he won't spot it. The police station was pretty far away, it would be much safer for me and the child as we won't have to walk very far with not only the risk of the cold weather, but explaining to Mr Russia why I was late bringing the groceries back, so I slipped the little one into a paper bag in which it would just fit, then maybe Russia might not notice her.

I entered the house, greeted by Russia, a tall man with platinum blonde hair, almost white, wearing a long tan coat and a long pink scarf. His crazy smile also gave me a greeting.

"Hello Lithuania, I was just getting worried about you; you were out shopping for longer than normal." Russia said.

"Hello Mr Russia" I replied, praying the child, who is now sleeping in the paper bag, wouldn't move or cry.

"I had to walk to the store today" I said nervously, not only fearing the safety of the child, but the safety of myself, hoping Russia would take the excuse well.

"Okay, well try to be quicker next time, I needed some of the stuff you bought while you were out", Russia said with that smile on his face. He then walked off

After seeing Russia walk off I felt a wave of relief, so I went into the kitchen, placed the other bags in the kitchen then took the paper bag with the child down to my room, it's wasn't exactly my room, I shared it with two other people, Latvia and Estonia, both of them here to serve Mr Russia too. I put the paper bag down onto my bed, I looked inside to see if the baby was okay, and it was okay, still sleeping, still breathing. I took it out of the bag, as I took it out I could see its mucky (h/c) hair, I was just about to lay it on my bed, to let it sleep then I heard the door close, I turned around to see a man slightly taller than me, with blonde hair and blue eyes covered by a pair of black framed glasses.

"What are you doing, you still have to put those groceries away! Mr Russia will g-"Estonia was cut off by the sound of the child's crying.

"It's best you see this" I then gestured to the baby crying with it's mucky (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, now open.

"I found it by the store; nobody there recognized who the child was, and I couldn't leave it outside so I had to take it in!" I exclaimed quietly, I didn't want anyone to hear about it. Estonia had to know, he was sharing a room with it.

"Do you think you could keep an eye on it while I put those groceries back?" I asked, if it was awake I didn't want her to be alone. I didn't know her real age, if it could walk yet, if it could talk…

"Besides Estonia, it will only be for one night, and then I can take her to the police station to see if they can find it's real parents." I didn't want to let go of it, I mean it was so cute but it would be much safer for it to be in a care home rather than be in this place with Mr Russia.

"Okay" Estonia exclaimed, he then walked up to the child and stared in its (e/c) eyes then held her. I looked back knowing the baby would be safe with Estonia.

I went and put the groceries away before Russia could notice how long it took me to put them away then rang the police station, it was a while away by foot but I wanted to see what they thought I should do with this child for the meanwhile. They told me to look after it and clean it and bring her to the station as soon as possible. With the weather like it was it could be days or Weeks of hiding the poor thing from Russia, sneaking food for her to eat, and trying to keep that blabber mouth Latvia from telling Russia about the little one.

I returned back to the room only to find Latvia and Estonia cooing and awing at the little one, Latvia, a short young man wearing red clothes with blonde hair and a pair a indigo eyes. To turn around and say,

"Wow Lithuania, you found this cute thing abandoned in the middle of winter. Who would do something like that?"

"I don't know" I said to the small country

"I don't even know if this little one is a boy or a girl" I then said, then turned to Estonia "although it needs a bath, do you think you could pass the baby to me Estonia?".

"Okay" Estonia said, "once we know what this little one is we can give it a name, it doesn't seem to call it by 'baby' or 'it'." He then added.

I nodded to Estonia then snuck the little one to the bathroom, to give it a bath and find out whether it's a boy or a girl.

"It's a little girl" I walked in and exclaimed to the other two Baltic's And she's all clean so you can see her pretty (h/c) hair now.

"Lithuania" Estonia exclaimed with a serious voice,

"Be careful to not get attached to the little girl, it's not safe here for her. As much as I want her to stay here she'll have to go somewhere where there isn't a risk of, well Russia." He said, again in his serious voice. It then hit me, that she would have to go, but I just shrugged it off. I mean I could come visit her in her home; I could get a little attached if I wanted to.

I went into a slight daze thinking about happy times I could have with her, with little _, until I felt something hit my nose,

" _ stop it" Slipped out of my mouth, it just did, I wasn't meaning for it to but then I came out of my daze to see _'s hand on my nose, her (e/c) orbs staring at me, I felt happy, until I looked up, Latvia looked confused, then I looked at Estonia and I knew by the look on his face he wasn't happy, that he knew I was going to get attached to little _ no matter what.

"_, is that her name?" Latvia asked.

"Taip" I responded. Then I looked up at the time, knowing that now would be the best time to start cooking, then I had to figure out what to do with _... However I looked down to see _ yawning, it couldn't have been a better time, she was tired so I laid her down on my bed again, hoping she would sleep while I had to do cooking and cleaning.

Half way through eating I managed to sneak up to my room to see her sleeping, I just let out a soft awe, she looked so cute, I put the food aside on the dresser and slipped downstairs, and continued to eat. I returned upstairs after washing the dishes, Latvia managed to keep quiet about the little one and Russia doesn't seem suspicious. After returning upstairs I noticed that _ was awake. I went straight to her and picked her up, Estonia looked worried and Latvia thought it was cute. I gave her some of the food, and noticed she had some teeth, so she wasn't that young. Would she be walking soon, would she be talking soon I asked myself.

My stomach growled, both Estonia and Latvia looked at me,

"Did you give her some of your food?" Latvia asked. I nodded in response,

"Russia would get suspicious if I had more than normal; besides, by the looks of things she likes it". I said. I then noticed _ was looking at a painting admirably, it featured a (favourite animal) so I decided it would be best to tell her a story about (favourite animal) before _ went to sleep.

I had to do one or two jobs for Russia before I could go to sleep, however when I walked in I heard a sound, similar to papa coming from _, she was sleep talking. Although was she dreaming about her real dad, or me?


End file.
